


Fire

by AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [31]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apartment Fire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/AceRinky
Summary: Before Annie could react, she was running back into the burning building.“Fuck,” Annie said. If Annie was anything, she was a sucker for beautiful women. She thrust the cats on some helpless kid and ran after her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/540622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Fire

Annie woke to something screaming. She wrestled herself out of her bed covers, kicking them off, went into the kitchen and found the noise was coming from her smoke alarm. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at it, frankly tired of its bullshit. It was nearly 3 AM.

Hearing chaos outside her door, Annie rolled her eyes. She opened the door to find her apartment neighbors fleeing through a smoky hall.

“There’s a fire right below here,” someone said. They were on the fifth floor. Annie found herself borne down the stairs with a jostling crowd. Outside it was freezing, the strong wind making it even worse. She was in her pajamas: just a tank top and some sweatpants. If she could do it all over again, she’d have grabbed her coat. She looked upward. Smoke was billowing out of the fourth-floor windows, dark and ominous.

Just then, a panic-stricken woman with two large cats in her arms rushed from the building and set upon Annie.

“Here,” the woman said, thrusting the cats into Annie’s arms. “I’m really sorry. My other cat is—“ She broke into a fit of coughing. “My other cat is in there,” she finished. She was beautiful, with jet black hair and fierce eyes. Before Annie could react, she was running back into the burning building.

“Fuck,” Annie said. If Annie was anything, she was a sucker for beautiful women. She thrust the cats on some helpless kid and ran after her. The electricity was now failing, and she went through the stairwells in the pitch dark until she ran into the woman just before they reached the fourth level. She gripped her arm. “Are you fucking crazy? Let’s get out of here!”

“No!” the woman snapped. “Bean is in there!” She began coughing again and leaned against Annie. She thought quickly. This woman was in no shape to be running around up here, and this area was the source of the fire.

“I’ll go,” Annie said. “I’ll go.” Even behind the entrance to the floor, the heat was making her sweat.

She thought she could make out the glint of the woman’s eyes. “Room 412,” she heard her say softly.

“Get downstairs. Now,” Annie ordered.

She waited a moment to hear the retreat of the woman’s footsteps, then gripped the door handle. It was hot, but not too hot. She drew in a deep breath and threw open the door. She got on her hands and knees. Everything above her was black, billowing smoke. She wouldn’t easily be able to see the door numbers, but the floor was laid out the same as hers, so she counted doors until she thought she’d reached the right apartment. She felt around for the numbers, groping at what she hoped was a one and a two. Satisfied, she went in.

First was the living room. She quickly overturned the couch, over-exerting herself so that she sucked in too much air until she was coughing like crazy. The smoke was getting thicker by the minute and still no cat. She went into the bathroom and quickly soaked a towel in water to hold over her mouth and nose and ran into the bedroom to wedge herself under the bed. _There!_ Two scared green eyes stared at her from the corner. With no time to be gentle, Annie got herself as far under the bed as she could and yanked the cat out by its front paws. The poor thing yowled, terrified.

“Sorry,” she muttered. She had the cat tucked under her arm like a football. It was hotter in the hallway. Much hotter. She crouched and ran for the stairwell. Behind, she heard the snap of wood. She reached a dead end, having overshot where the door was. The air was black and blistering hot. She felt along the wall, at last finding the stairwell. She went down the stairs slowly, her vision going in and out. She bumped into walls and tripped several times, but she held onto the cat for dear life. At last she felt the relief of cold air hitting her face, the beautiful woman running to her. The cat slipped out of her arms just as she hit the ground.

She woke up to a white-walled room. _A hospital?_ she thought. Images of fire and blackness and glowing green eyes hit her all at once. She moaned and threw her head to the side, only to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman dozing in the chair next to her. Next she heard the cats: all three of them contained in two carriers on the floor.

Annie reached her hand out to the woman who startled awake.

“Hey,” Annie said, her voice weaker than she would have liked.

“Oh! You’re up. I just had to stay. And thank you…for what you did. Not long after you got out, they say the floor started to collapse.”

“It’s fine,” Annie muttered. She looked at the carriers. “They’re okay?”

“Yes,” the woman said. “Though Sonny and Bean aren’t happy about sharing a carrier.”

Annie laughed softly. “What started the fire?”

“I guess someone was deep frying a potato?”

“At three AM?” She began to laugh again, but fell into a fit of coughing.

Mikasa stared at her, stricken.

“God. I’m fine,” Annie said at last. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m Mikasa,” the woman said and squeezed Annie’s hand.

“Annie.”

“The apartment complex is done for,” Mikasa said sadly.

“Oh. Well, I’m looking for a roommate. Somewhere else.”

“And three cats?” Mikasa said smiling.

“And three cats,” Annie said and meant it.


End file.
